


[fate/士金] ambivalence

by xybdfw



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xybdfw/pseuds/xybdfw
Summary: 补档*ubw后时间线，闪闪已住进卫宫家一段时候。*各种xjb编造，喜闻乐见那啥梗*战损描写有，放飞自（xing）我（pi）
Kudos: 2





	[fate/士金] ambivalence

**Author's Note:**

> 补档
> 
> *ubw后时间线，闪闪已住进卫宫家一段时候。  
> *各种xjb编造，喜闻乐见那啥梗  
> *战损描写有，放飞自（xing）我（pi）

上  
当卫宫士郎终于下定了决心，端着盘子走进房间时，愈发深沉的黑暗中那个金发英灵依旧侧身躺卧着，一动不动。温暖寂静的室内，若不是秒针在一板一眼地绕圈走，根本无从感受时间的流动。  
士郎蹲下身，先看了看上午放在榻榻米旁边的托盘，轻轻舒了口气。  
还好，至少也吃点东西了。他将草草扒了几口的冷粥挪到一边，仔细捡起掉落在地板上的小菜。打扫干净了，他又转头看了看手中冒着热气的碗，有些犹豫。  
寒冷的初春，也许因为室内开了暖气，吉尔伽美什没有盖被子，他只是躺着。英雄王穿的还是被带回来时一样的外套，上衣，裤子，似乎除了那几次凛他们帮忙处理伤口，就再也没动过身体。那双瑰丽的，如同宝石一般的红色眼瞳此刻被藏在了阖上的眼皮底下。他微微皱起眉头侧身躺着，左手轻轻捂着另一侧空荡荡的袖子。  
  
“吉尔伽美什，吉尔伽美什……”他轻声叫着英雄王的名字，“该吃东西了。”  
那双眼睛慢慢睁开了，人类最古老的王看到士郎，眼神中露出几分不悦：“放着便是。”

卫宫士郎放下托盘，他盯着丝毫没有动弹的吉尔伽美什，紧接着打开了房间的灯。

“杂种，听不懂本王说的话吗……！”下一秒被对方强行拉起身坐着，吉尔伽美什的表情相当愠怒，“惹恼本王的下场你担当不起！”  
卫宫士郎叹了口气，在亮白的灯光下默默盯着吉尔伽美什苍白的脸色和唇。他发现即便在竭力遏制，吉尔伽美什的身体依旧在微微颤抖。  
这是最后在勉力支撑吧。他想着。虽然伤口基本已经结痂，但是这漫长的恢复将会持续给英雄王带来困扰。毕竟这是一具人类的，残缺的躯体。虽然士郎在隔壁的房间不曾听到过大动静，但想必，肉体和精神上的疼痛一直附着在他身上。

但是卫宫士郎知道，这个男人可以忍受——无论怎样，都敌不过吉尔伽美什在那一刻迸发的求生欲望。  
想要在人间活下去。  
所以卫宫士郎在最终还是攥住了那根锁链。所以作为彼此曾经厮杀的敌人，他们签订了新的契约。

吉尔伽美什是个高傲的混蛋。  
吉尔伽美什也是个美丽的，高傲的英雄王。

卫宫士郎端起碗，筷子夹着几片香菇，送到吉尔伽美什嘴边：“今天做了菌菇杂煮。食材什么的，不太方便吃，所以——”  
他已经事前暗自练习了几十遍，可事到如今面对英雄王本尊时，仍然差点咬到了舌头。这还只是今天晚上的第一环节，他硬着头皮看向对方，发现吉尔伽美什就已经用杀人一般的眼神瞪着他了。  
“趁热吃吧。”他努力忽视王升腾的气场，继续维持着平稳的语气和表情，把食物又往跟前凑过去一些，“英雄王是不喜欢吃茶泡饭吗？有什么想吃的也可以跟我说，这方面我还是比较擅长的。”  
“……”  
兴许是食物的香气，亦或是实在无法忍受卫宫士郎维持这个愚蠢的动作，在红发少年的坚持下，吉尔伽美什终于沉默地张开嘴，吃掉了筷子中的食物。看着他慢慢咀嚼，卫宫士郎无意识紧绷的嘴角和心，也终于松弛下来。

或许的确是饿了，吉尔伽美什吃饭的速度比预想的快，也更安静。需要的时候他用眼神示意，卫宫士郎就放下碗给他再递一些米饭。  
而这次进食也很难熬，士郎发现吉尔伽美什虽然面无表情，那双艳丽的红色却时不时就看向自己，闪烁着难懂的情绪。他只好强迫自己关注吉尔伽美什的嘴，看着那张苍白的唇逐渐泛起正常的红色，看着他小巧的喉结因为进食的动作而轻轻滚动——  
卫宫士郎猛的一咽口水，低头去舀饭。  
“快要吃完了——”他看到已经见底的碗，有些惊讶，“还需要加一些吗？”  
“不必，能勉强入口的料理而已。”英雄王辛辣地说道，“……明日给本王呈上上等的鱼类，或许还能赐予你这等特权。”  
“……好的，我知道了。”士郎看向吉尔伽美什的侧脸，露出一个对方看不到的微笑。  
至少，这位大王目前的心情还不错。  
所以在士郎收拾好碗筷，再次出现在他跟前时，吉尔伽美什仅仅眯缝着眼睛看了他一眼。

“补充魔力？来就是了。”看着卫宫士郎吞吞吐吐的模样，吉尔伽美什嘲讽地勾起嘴角，“还是说，今天有其他需要禀报本王的事？”  
“看在你刚才勉强过关的伺候，允许了。”

中  
告诉他了情况后，英雄王依旧平静，仿佛早已料到这种情况：“在这里？”  
“不，”卫宫士郎摇摇头，“我想，你可以先去泡个澡……伤口结痂，就不用那么麻烦了。”  
那双红玉般的眼睛少有的亮了亮，虽然表面看上去，吉尔伽美什依旧神色不耐。  
“……那，便允许你的跟随。”  
依旧是高傲的英雄王做派。捕捉到那个细小变化的士郎内心苦笑，和先前的saber真是截然不同的两类王。

卫宫家的浴室是典型和式，之后虽然有过改造，但整体还是狭小、逼仄。吉尔伽美什第一次进这个屋子时就不出所料皱紧了眉头，显然对这种沐浴环境非常不满。几次下来，他干脆不再置与评论——没有其他办法，至少现在，卫宫士郎可不会让他外出。而看吉尔伽美什本人的态度，也是能不多走就不动。

他帮对方脱去衣服，拆掉最后一次裹上的绷带，暗自提醒自己尽量不去碰到他其他地方的肌肤。之前擦身时他没注意，结果英雄王大发雷霆，足足几天拒绝有人进入房间。  
不过这也是最严重的一次了。平时单纯的吃住行，他们俩逐渐形成了奇怪的默契。若有什么要事例如今天，那么行动和语言要一起进行，并且不要触及英雄王发怒的几个方面，吉尔伽美什一般就默许了。  
几周下来，卫宫士郎终于也摸清了吉尔伽美什的一些脾性。英雄王就像一头猎豹，他美丽、高傲、残忍，尽管受了伤蜷缩起来，但依旧警惕地观察四周，随时武装自己。  
当然啦，猎豹也是猫科动物的一种。所以老好人卫宫士郎，倒也不是对他束手无策。如今吉尔伽美什安静的模样，也忍不住让他想起几周前那个嚣张至极的身影。说他败于卫宫士郎，倒不如说败于卫宫士郎和英雄王的傲慢。  
嗯……现在这样，也挺好？至少卫宫士郎觉得，接受了当前情况，准备活下去的吉尔伽美什比预想好得多了。至少与他相处不是一种折磨，观察英雄王每天细微的变化也成了他新的乐趣。  
这让所有人都惊讶到了极点。

“那个金闪闪！不会对你用了什么迷惑技能吧？”  
那天士郎给吉尔伽美什送饭回来，正看到远坂凛和藤姐争论着。  
士郎看着她们，耸耸肩：“他少说点话，就感觉没那么混蛋了。”  
甚至很……赏心悦目。他在心里又补充了一句。真是太奇怪了，他反而会因为这残缺的躯体看得入了神，被当时帮忙来治疗的凛一顿斥责。

士郎默默回头，深呼吸。他把手上的绷带扔进垃圾桶，瞥见了收纳盒里的润滑剂，脸突然烫得通红。  
手臂上的绷带很快就拆好了，剩下的一小截右臂了无生趣地垂荡着，断口已经被自发愈合的皮肤重新包裹起来。身上的纱布裹得严严实实，拆起来稍有些麻烦。吉尔伽美什闭着眼睛让士郎动作，没有吭声。自从住进卫宫家后他就不太开口，连日常挂在嘴边的杂种都很少听到——但士郎发觉，今天格外少。  
像凛说的，兴许是上一次补充魔力的时间隔得太久？而接吻的量已经不能满足这具慢慢开始恢复的躯体……  
想什么呢，还不是时候——士郎默默咽下一口口水，低着头继续揭纱布。  
殊不知坐在板凳上的王，此刻眯起了蛇一般慵懒的红瞳。

等到全部脱完，卫宫士郎自己的衣服也几乎湿透了。他脱了上衣，先给浴缸放水，然后再来到吉尔伽美什身边。他发现英雄王很快掌握了花洒和调整热水的方法，已经草草冲了身体。  
——明明就带他来过那么几次，只能说不亏是王呢。  
“头发。”吉尔伽美什沙哑的嗓音突然响起，在翻腾起白雾的浴室中模糊、暧昧。

卫宫士郎的心脏几乎因为那上挑的尾音停顿了半秒，然后才再一次疯狂地鼓动起来。他匆匆忙忙应了声，让自己专心于给身前的吉尔伽美什抹上洗发液，慢慢揉搓着。他买的自然是再普通不过的超市产品，但当雪白的泡沫慢慢在这头金发上蔓延，士郎却不禁有些虚幻的感觉。  
他想起第一次补充魔力时，吉尔伽美什处于半昏迷，当时他贴上那柔软带着铁锈味的唇，就发觉自己似乎，不，是必定会沉溺于此。  
人类最古老的王，应当也是站在英灵顶峰的男人，他在用这种方式接受魔力供给……  
吉尔伽美什本人对于这种魔力供给似乎没什么反应，对他而言就像走流程。毕竟他已经在人间生存了十余年，这期间或许，可能，也不是没有——

他回过神来，看到吉尔伽美什正用仅有的一只手拿着花洒冲头发。他的眼睛正一眨不眨地端详着镜中模糊的自己。

——说起来，这也是他第一次看到的自己吧。

“哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈！”

镜中的吉尔伽美什突然仰头大笑起来，即便浴室水汽缭绕，浴缸哗哗地放着水，他的笑声依旧清晰可闻。

士郎听过这个王很多次的笑声了，狂妄的得意的愉悦的，却没一次有这么多嘲弄，这么多悲哀。  
“……这就是本王如今的躯体。”他继续看着镜中那个金发的自己，低声笑着，那道无法消除的狭长疤痕斜贯了白皙如玉的身体，右侧更是空无一物。

一只手轻轻拨开湿透的额发，露出那道被archer击中而留下的疤痕，开始用毛巾轻轻擦拭。这不是他吉尔伽美什的手，是那个伤害了这具身体的家伙，那个faker——

“就把它当作活下来的代价吧，英雄王！”卫宫士郎接过花洒，沉声说道。

自称要成为正义伙伴的少年说出这种话并不奇怪，但是他依旧拿着毛巾，小心擦拭着吉尔伽美什的肩膀。明明之前还是你死我活的对手，此刻却发展为这样的局面。

卫宫士郎没有察觉，但全知全能的英雄王早看了出来，一如十年前他探到了言峰绮礼隐藏于最深处的黑暗。

这家伙，正在为本王这残缺的身体神魂颠倒呢——

吉尔伽美什对镜子中的卫宫士郎扬起嘴角，下一秒他转过身来，恶狠狠堵住了少年的嘴唇。

下  
狭小的浴室里，两具光裸的身躯紧紧相贴。卫宫士郎稍稍向前几步，让吉尔伽美什退到了墙边，他轻易将对方仅有的左手摁在墙壁上，继续加深这个吻。  
“唔，嗯……”被压在冰凉的瓷砖上，吉尔伽美什不适地扭动着，透明的津液混杂着热水，从嘴角慢慢滑落。卫宫士郎仍在继续这个吻，舌尖轻轻扫过上齿，轻轻搔刮口腔，交换着二人的体液。  
魔力传递着，吉尔伽美什发出小兽一般的呜咽，却仍旧执着地与他纠葛着。不像是先前冷淡的接受，这次他的舌头伸进了对方的四处游觅，犹如一条灵活滑腻的蛇。

卫宫士郎猛地向后退去，硬生生结束了这持续时间最长的吻。他瞪着面色绯红的英雄王，继续牢牢摁着吉尔伽美什的左手。  
刚才吉尔伽美什的舌头……勾了自己的，不像是他平时的样子，他想做什么？

“喜欢看到这样的我？卫宫……士、郎？”吉尔伽美什艳丽的嘴唇一张一合，抛出让卫宫士郎头皮发麻的一句话。最后呼出他名字时绮丽的音色，或许当时最受宠的妃子都不曾听过。  
红色的双眼将视线渐渐下移，看到下身鼓起的那个包，他发出一阵嗤笑。  
“如此期待与本王的交合么？”

“闭嘴，吉尔伽美什。”士郎剩下的一只手也摁住了他的肩膀，他竭力看向对方，维持着平稳的语调，“这是为了巩固魔术回路而已！”  
“你，你充其量是个好看的混蛋罢了……我会想和你做吗？”  
“哦，那你想和谁？”笑意反而漫进了吉尔伽美什的眼睛，像两池诱人醉倒的红酒，“恩，那个没有胸的小姑娘……似乎姓远坂？还是说你们已经做过了？”  
“不关你的事！”  
吉尔伽美什却笑得更开心了——啊啊，果然找到了乐趣所在。  
他慢慢沿着墙壁滑落下来，在卫宫士郎迷惑的目光中，他张开嘴，用牙齿掀开了对方下身的睡裤。  
“啊！”  
卫宫士郎毕竟还是个纯情少年，这样的场面他，真不行。

“来啊杂种……继续。”英雄王懒洋洋地站起身，斜睨着他，低沉的嗓音听上去满是嘲讽，又夹杂几分引诱，“你的老二该不会有问题吧？”  
“这是你说的！”  
卫宫士郎也不再犹豫，他同样脱去吉尔伽美什的最后一条内裤，一口咬上了他左胸的乳头。  
他听到呻吟声从吉尔伽美什嘴角溢出：“嗯……少废话，快……”  
他高高扬起头，湿透的金发抵着瓷砖，露出优美白皙的脖颈，仅剩的一只手牢牢圈住了卫宫士郎的脖子。士郎继续亲吻着他光裸的皮肤，吉尔伽美什颤抖的气息近在咫尺，刺激得他心猿意马。

“啊……”  
等到英雄王意识到不对咬紧嘴唇时，已经晚了。卫宫士郎震惊地看着吉尔伽美什。他只是不小心用手碰到了伤口，英雄王竟然发出了这种……声音。  
“哈哈哈哈……这是你造成的敏感带……”那对艳红色看向他，此时泛着涟涟水光，“高兴么，士、郎？”  
卫宫士郎不想回应他，他不喜欢这种游刃有余似乎尽在掌握的姿态，总让人想到之前的这家伙的狂妄——他改而用舌头从肩头舔舐起来，粗糙的疤面划过舌尖，有时是轻轻吮吸，一手捏住吉尔伽美什早已硬挺的乳头，仿佛游戏似的揉捏。吉尔伽美什的左手抓着他，指尖更用力地陷入皮肤中。他似乎放弃了最后一点抑制，开始沉溺于性所带来的快感中。他愉悦而时高时低的呻吟声是这样撩人，没一个动作片的女优能发出像他这样脸红心跳的声音。  
卫宫士郎到自己的下面似乎更硬了。

那支润滑剂终于从收纳盒中拿了出来。卫宫士郎紧张地吞咽着，他摸索着掰开吉尔伽美什光裸的臀部，慢慢将第一根手指伸入甬道——粘稠的膏体一进去就被高热融化了，瞬间包围手指的内壁让他不由得想象性器进入的场景。  
“快，快啊……”吉尔伽美什催促着，于是草草用三根手指扩张了一番后，少年抬起他的一条腿，完全挺立的性器抵住入口，一口气没入最深。  
温暖，紧窒，卫宫士郎仿佛享受般的叹了口气。而后他停住，悄悄吻去吉尔伽美什眼角溢出的泪。

也许是体内突然比之前大上几倍的异物以及疼痛感，此刻吉尔伽美什的身体僵直了，胸口一起一伏，他张着嘴，发出无声的喘息，显然不想在此刻示了弱。士郎按住他纯金色的发丝，交换了一个堪比先前的亲吻。唇与唇紧紧贴合，用舌头舔舐口腔的角角落落。他感到英雄王的身体比先前放松了许多，于是他缓缓地退出一些，又猛地进入——  
“唔啊……”吉尔伽美什低低喘息着，背后是冰凉的瓷砖，体内是炙热的性器，一波又一波刺激着神经。士郎已经握住他的腰，开始大幅度地抽插起来，每一次的进出，通过吉尔伽美什的呻吟他已掌握了对方敏感点的位置，媚肉紧紧包裹着分身，他用力撞上那点，引得吉尔伽美什发出一声抽泣般的高亢呻吟。  
全身像被细微的电流一阵阵刺激，汗水混杂，在漂亮的线条间蜿蜒，吉尔伽美什的小腹因为急促的呼吸快速起伏着，他重新硬了。  
“啊……啊……卫宫士郎……”吉尔伽美什扭动着腰，他仿佛天生就能发出这样媚态的声音，这可是苏美尔的英雄王，如今却在21世纪的这里在一个男人身下放荡地叫。  
真是一具相当诚实的身体啊。卫宫士郎喘着粗气，握住对方慢慢挺立的分身，一起撸动。  
体位早在不知不觉中调整了，吉尔伽美什左手撑墙，卫宫士郎扶住他纤细的腰进出，两具身体在交合的撞击中随着士郎的动作晃动，所有的痛觉快感在大脑交汇，迸发出愉悦的火花，再而重新散布到身体各处。  
太舒服了。射出的体液尽数留在对方的体内，卫宫士郎长长地叹息着，退出了吉尔伽美什的身体。他将吉尔伽美什安置在墙边坐下。  
突然，低笑声再次幽幽地缠绕过来。  
“感觉如何？品尝了本王无上的肉体的御主哦。”  
吉尔伽美什漫不经心地拭去小腹上自己的精液，再度展现的那对瞳孔，红色熠熠生辉。  
或许是因为魔力的补充？又或许因为其他。  
end


End file.
